dmmooverlordfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The Basics Have Fun! Civility and Courteousness # This is a mature wiki, so there may be more leeway than other wikis. You have been warned. # Do not allow arguments to get out of control. If it needs to be discussed, bring it to an Admin or take it elsewhere. # No explicit sexual content is allowed on the site. # No personal attacks on other users. # Be kind and courteous towards others. Editing # Do not ''edit another user's work without their permission. # Do ''not ''use another user's work without their permission. Relations to Canon # Fanon ''must ''be related to ''Overlord. # Crossovers with other anime/mangas are not permitted. # A crossover is when the character in question is indistinguishable from the source with the exception being tweaks required to make the character fit into the universe. Using images of a character, similar power sets, and name changes are permitted, as long as the two characters are not inherently identical. # No contradictions to the rules of the Canon Series. # Articles must be within reason and make logical sense. # Under no circumstance are you allowed to make a Member of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown or an NPC for Nazarick, as that would severely break canon lore. Plagiarism # Plagiarism is considered Bad User Conduct and will have the offending user face judgment. Multiple instances of Plagiarism will lead to an indefinite ban from the site. Admins # Admins are not exempt from the above or below rules. # All decisions made by Admins are considered final unless the same group revokes them. # Respect towards the Admins are expected. # Grievances or disagreements are not forbidden, but disrespect is. # If an article does not follow Wiki rules or guidelines, the offending article will receive a warning. If an attempt to fix the problem has been made before 3 days, an Admin will delete the offending article. Races Humanoids # Humanoids can not gain Racial Levels. # Humanoids are a collection of Races with great Class Power Potential. # However, humanoids are lacking in their base stat-line when compared to Demi and Heteromorph. # Humanoids must be largely human-like in order to be counted as such. Demi-Human # Demi-Humans can gain Racial Levels and skills. # Demi-Humans stand the middle ground between Humanoids and Heteromorphs in terms of class and stat power. # Demi-Humans can carry or predominately carry animalistic traits and features but are unable to change into something else. Heteromorphic # Heteromorphic races can gain Racial levels and skills. # PKing (Player Killing), goes without penalty between Heteromorphs and Humans/Demi-Humans. # Heteromorphic have little to no humanoid features. # Heteromorphic races have the highest base stat-line, but generally weaker Class Power than the Humanoids. # Heteromorphs can morph into different forms related to their Racial Skills and levels. Classes and Power Magic # A Spellcaster can only have a maximum of 300 spells total in their arsenal. #* This rule can be bypassed by Rare and powerful Racial skills. Use this knowledge with restraint. # Some spells of the higher tiers are restricted from use if the class build is imbalanced. Example being a Cleric (Faith centered caster) taking too high of a class dedication into the ordinary sorcerer class, hindering the Cleric from reaching the higher tiered faith-class spells. Classes # There is no class restriction. All races can pick any class and mix any classes together (Results may vary). # The more and higher the class ranks, the fewer points will be available for the base stat-line. # Base Classes can be leveled up to 15 # The High Classes can be leveled up to 10, essentially being a follow up to the base. # Rare Classes are powerful and... Well, rare classes which are the epic culmination of your efforts from the game, and often come with some considerable restrictions. # The World Champion class is considered one of the strongest available classes in the game. While permitted to make, one must ask the permission of an Admin to create one, and with due reason and skill to get it. Stats # While more of a piece of advice for character creation than a full-blown rule, the stats should generally never be allowed to surpass the 750 score total of power. For reference: Shalltear Bloodfallen has a stat line of 732 and is considered to potentially be the strongest NPC in Nazarick. World Items * Due to the immense rarity and power of the a World Item, any and all World Items must be permitted by an admin. * If you want to make a World Item, describe it in detail to an Admin. How strong is it? How many times can it be used? What does it do? How was it aqcuired? These questions and more are things you need to have answered. The word of the admin is final. * If your character was/is a single player throughout the experience of YGGDRASIL and the New World, you can under no circumstance wield a World Item as you are more than unlikely to have overcome the challenge to earn it. * The Number of World Items you are allowed to own will be restrained according to a few requirements: The Number of members in the guild, The Power of your character, and how large your Guild Base is. Lacking in any of these fields will result in fewer to no World Items.